Inspire Me
by xLaurieLunaticx
Summary: Cute Yullen chapters somewhat centered around a plot. New, Chapter 11 up. Final chapter!
1. Beginning of Something Not Quite Known

Authors Note: This is me…just writing what I think about sometimes…I dunno what it's going to turn out to be so far…so just bear with me…

Authors Note: This is me…just writing what I think about sometimes…I dunno what it's going to turn out to be so far…so just bear with me…

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man….but can you imagine what would happen if I did?

"Inspire Me"

Chapter 1: The Beginning of Something Not Quite Known

* * *

There's a boy who resides at the Black Order—a simply stunning boy, a boy who always commands your attention whether he knows what he does to you or not. Your eyes take in every inch of alabaster white skin he allows you to see, which leads you up to his abnormal, yet beautiful snow white hair. And to see that boy smile is like to see the face of God. The world could stop for that boy's smile. That smile spread through his whole face, leading you up to a bright red scar that ran fro his left check to his forehead, inevitably leading you to gaze upon his large, round, moonlike silver-gray eyes.

This boy's name was Allen Walker, an exorcist of only one year. He was loved by so many exorcists and finders a like…until the Inspector came along. Allen's face lost that shine we most adored, and his smile no longer reached his eyes.

* * *

"Kanda, Lavi, Allen…" Komui started, still sleepy from being just woken up from a wonderful dream about his precious sister, "You will all be sent to Japan, on account of a rumor a finder picked up. There may be innocence."

"Che." Kanda scoffed, and looked at the two idiots he was supposed to go on the mission with. Lavi fiddled with his scarf, wearing a goofy smile, but anyone who knew the apprentice bookman as long as Kanda had would have known he was quite nervous, maybe even on the lines of discomfort.

Turning slightly, he shot a sideways glace at Allen. He was fixing his annoying red tie he wore around his neck and smoothing out invisible wrinkles on his gray vest. Kanda hated to admit it, but the Beansprout had actually gotten a little taller this past year, and even more than he hated to admit that, he loathed to acknowledge the fact that he had visibly changed ever since Inspector Rouvelier and his pet Link came.

Speaking of two-spot, as Lavi dearly called him, was standing close to Allen's right hand side, staring at him. No matter what Allen was doing, that annoying twat was always with him. God, that guy was just asking to be punched in the face.

Komui spoke again after the awkward silence, "You'll all leave tomorrow morning, alright? So rest up!"

And they all walked off without a word to Komui or themselves. Allen gave a small smile to Link as they left; probably silently wishing that he could be left alone for at least five minutes.

Both Kanda and Lavi unknowingly followed Allen to the cafeteria, where the small exorcist proceeded to order his usual amount of food, though he seemed to order less Dango this time, which Kanda dully noted as strange behavior. The four sat down together, Link a little off to the side due to the huge amount of Allen's trays. Lavi ordered curry and Kanda had his usual tempura soba.

"What do you think about the mission, Allen?" Lavi spoke up.

"Ne…well, it's a mission, I guess," Allen replied between chewing.

Lavi gave a weak laugh, "What about you, Yu-chan?"

"Don't call me that," Kanda replied, though he meant it to sound much sharper than that.

Allen laughed a bit as the "friends" continued their half-hearted bantering. In actuality, he was scared to go back to Japan after fighting the Earl last. He was scared of the man in the mirror and of the music in his head. He was scared that his master was missing, the he, himself, was being accused of another deceased man's crimes. Allen did not know what to expect out of another mission to Japan, but he knew that it wasn't going to be a good one.

So, the next morning the three proceeded as planned, literally hoping on the train at a very early hour, busting through the roof and demanding a small, private compartment. They wore their old exorcist uniforms, greatly differing from the black and red ones they wore when they first reached the new headquarters. Allen's excuse was that it would be winter soon, but they really knew he had dragged out the cloak to hide his white hair.

They sat in silence, Lavi and Allen quickly dozing off out of boredom. Link had not come on this mission with them, which was quite the surprise. He has stayed behind with the Inspector for "business".

Kanda whipped out the case file, leafing through the pages until something caught his eye. An extremely powerful unidentifiable being was terrorizing the people of Japan, near the area they had investigated not too long ago. It was described by one of the finders before he finally died—_"It was created in the likeness of a man, but had the voice of a teasing child. And it had a pentacles, just like an akuma would have, only on the palms of each hand."_

Kanda tucked the folder away, sighing at the mess Komui might have gotten them into. He looked at Allen's sleeping face, who sat at an uncomfortable angle next to him, his head falling back, exposing his neck, and his bangs hanging limply all over his face.

Kanda let another sigh escape him as he tugged the boy closer to himself, so that the snowy head would fall onto his shoulder. Kanda realized he was going to kill himself with Mugen later, seeing as Allen immediately snuggled up and made Kanda's arm a make-shift pillow, although rather enjoying himself.

A tinge of pink dyed Kanda's face as he reached to his right and held the boy's left hand, half hoping the boy would feel it, and half hoping that he wouldn't wake up. Letting his walls down, he leant into the boy, resting his head on the other's, drifting off to sleep.

Lavi then cracked an his good eye open, grinning like a maniac. Quickly, yet quietly, going through his baggage, he pulled out a camera, snapping a photo of the two.

"This mission to Japan is going to be quite a thrill."

Lavi crept up to the two sleeping exorcists, deciding to take a close-up of Kanda's face, "You better not do anything stupid to him, Yu."

Kanda grumbled something that sounded like "idiot rabbit" and snuggling closer to the smaller boy.

* * *

Author's Note: So I guess this is going to turn out to be…an alternate plot to the current D. Gray-man chapter in Japan…with an added splash of Yullen? Read and review, this is going to be an ongoing story if it's worthy.


	2. The First Night

Authors Note: So this is the second chapter…and I still don't know what I'm doing

Authors Note: So this is the second chapter…and I still don't know what I'm doing. lmfao

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man….but can you imagine what would happen if I did?

"Inspire Me"

Chapter 2: The First Night

* * *

Kanda woke with a start, the train had stopped short, and it was their stop. He was happy to know that he woke up before Allen, gently pushing him off himself, and gathering his bags.

"Oi, Beansprout! Wake the hell up!" Kanda poked said person roughly with his sword and proceeded to kick Lavi awake. He walked out the door, seemingly not caring if they got left behind and met up with their finder for the mission.

"Kanda!" Allen rushed to catch up with the Japanese teenager, "Why are you so grumpy?"

Lavi laughed, "I wouldn't know." He chose to keep his friend's sleeping together on the train to himself to save Kanda embarrassment…or maybe it was just to keep himself out of harm's way from Mugen? Lavi again laughed that horrifying thought off.

"Che. Let's get going."

* * *

They chose to stay around the same area, to save each other, namely Allen, from getting lost in the crowds of people.

Lavi smiled cheerily as he walked up to a shop owner, "Hello, miss. Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Certainly, sir," she answered with a smile, wiping her hands off on her apron.

"Do you know if anything…strange has been going on around here?"

"….I'm not sure what you want me to say, sir," she replied, nervously wringing her hands and glancing at all things that weren't Lavi.

The conversation continued on, but it was all lost to Allen. The both of them had been speaking in Japanese, and he didn't understand any other language other than English. He vaguely wondered where Kanda had run off to, but he knew that it would be more pleasant just sticking with Lavi, since he probably knew Japanese as well as Kanda.

After a few more moments, Lavi turned back to Allen, shaking his head dismally, signaling to move on. This was probably the 20th person they had asked, and it was also the 20th time they had been rejected information. Allen was grateful that his cursed left eye hadn't sensed any akuma so far.

Walking a few blocks away from the small city, the two exorcists finally met up with Kanda, and were relieved when they saw the finder still with him—Kanda hadn't killed him yet.

"Che. 'Bout time. C'mon," Kanda gruffly muttered, turned sharply and stalked off.

"Where ya goin', Yu-chan?" Lavi asked excitedly. Had he gotten a lead using his 'I am scary, hear me roar' tactic?

"Don't call me that, baka usagi." Kanda yelled back at him. Allen smiled, seeing as their first mission back to Japan was going smoothly, and, for them, normally. The small exorcist quickened his pace to catch up with his comrades.

Walking a few more blocks, Kanda entered a large building, with bright kanji displayed on the front. Allen, although confused, followed the grumpy samurai in and up to what seemed to be a receptionist's desk.

"YU! You got us a hotel!" Lavi screamed a little too loudly and highly for someone his age, trying to latch onto Kanda in glee.

"Die." Kanda promptly picked the red-haired offender off himself, nearly choking the bookman junior with his own scarf, and threw him back towards the door. He grabbed the a few keys and quickly walked off.

Lavi, recovered, smiled again, grabbing Allen's sleeve, who was still in semi-shock, and dragged him off to follow Kanda. They reached three rooms at the end of the second floor hallway. Kanda glared at them, handing one key to the finder, pointing at which door it opened.

Once he was settled, Kanda turned to the rest, "There are two rooms left, and three people, if you could count the Beansprout as a whole person."

Allen made a noise of protest, but decided not to start an argument, seeing as Kanda was nice enough to think of getting them a place to stay.

"Haha, that's obvious, Yu." Lavi laughed and then grabbed Allen into a sideways hug, "I'll room with Allen!"

Kanda visibly twitched, and seemed to forget the fact that he was called by his accursed given name, "No."

"Awwwww. Why not, Yu-chan?! Where's our dear little Beansprout going to sleep then?"

"Not with you," Kanda snatched Allen away from the over-happy exorcist, capturing his wrist in a vice grip and pulling the smaller boy to stand behind him, "You'll rape him."

"You're so mean, Yu-chan!"

"Che."

Allen looked between his two friends, wondering what possessed either of them, especially Kanda, to have this fight over who got to share a room with him. Kanda chucked a key at Lavi and went to open the door to his own room, leaving it open for Allen to walk in. Allen looked over at his retreating back quizzically.

"Go ahead, Allen." Lavi smiled warmly at the boy, lightly pushing him towards Kanda's door.

"Are you sure, Lavi?"

"Yeah, I think it would do the two of you some good." Lavi smirked, but just when Allen was about to ask what he meant about that, he turned and went into his own room, leaving a highly confused Allen in the hallway.

* * *

"So…" Allen fidgeted nervously, "Thanks for letting me stay with you Kanda."

The other made a noise in the back of his throat, allowing Allen to know that he acknowledged his appreciation.

"Did you find anything?" Again, Kanda responded with only a noise, sounding more irritated this time.

"Did you check back with Komui?"

"Che."

"Did…you….uhm…"

"Just come to bed."

"You're not making me sleep on the floor?"

"Why did you think that, Bean?"

"I dunno…I'll be there in a minute." Allen was silently happy that Kanda was being nice to him for once, but it was probably only because Kanda knew that this was going to be an emotionally daunting mission, and didn't want to be held back by Allen.

The white-haired exorcist strolled to the small bathroom, and looked in the mirror. He saw the 14th staring back at him, looming eerily above his own reflection in the mirror. Allen truthfully didn't know what to think about being in Japan again after the ark incident. He almost lost all of his friends. And now here he was, back in the same town, with even more weighing on his mind. Would he become the 14th? Would his friends get hurt on this mission if they happen to find anything—or even worse, killed? It was always these questions left unanswered that kept the boy up at night.

Allen washed his face and combed his hair through with his fingers. He silently cursed the man in the mirror for making undressing and changing clothes in the bathroom more awkward than it needed to be, and went back to where Kanda was.

Already laid out on the bed, Allen was surprised to see Kanda wearing a white tank top and black shorts. His undone hair flowed out onto the bed space next to him. He was asleep.

A dreamy sigh escaped Allen's lips when he realized how nice Kanda looked while sleeping. He decided to crawl into the large chair away from the bed, on the far side of the room. The boy quickly fell asleep there, tired out from scouting the town all day.

* * *

Kanda woke a few minutes later. Rubbing his eyes violently, he searched the mattress for another body. When he didn't find it, he sat up, shaking the sleep from his head. Quickly inspecting the room, he found the boy he was looking for curled up in a chair, the side of his face leaning against the back of the chair and his legs fell limply over the armrest.

Kanda sighed, slightly wishing the boy had come to bed like he was told. Shuffling over, he picked the sleeping boy up, returning to the bed, placing Allen on the side of the bed so that he would be positioned in between Kanda and the wall, so he couldn't wander off.

Climbing softly back to bed, Kanda pulled the smaller boy close, taking in his flowery scent and slow and gentle breaths. He pet the white hair, taking several stands into his fingers, playing with the softness. Slightly smiling, he moved to rub small circles on the boys back, seeing as he was stirring. Kanda slowly gave into sleep, touching his lips to the boy's forehead in a feeble attempt of a goodnight kiss.

* * *

The brightness of the day shone through the window, waking Allen. Groggily blinking until his eyes adjusted to the light enough for the rest of his body to function. Trying to sit up slowly, he noticed a weight around his waist, quickly discovering it was heavier than blankets…wait, blankets?

Turning bright red, he notice he was cuddled into the crook of Kanda's neck, with one of the Japanese's arms around his waist and the other one under his, resting on his nape. He could feel the slight wetness where Kanda lips lingered too close to his forehead and how he smelt of wood after a rain.

Blushing further, making even Lavi's hair jealous of it's color, he tilted his head up slowly, and lightly kissed Kanda's chin, deciding to fall back asleep until Kanda himself woke.

* * *

Author's Note: So, yeah! Hahaha. Reviewing twice is more fun! Lol/

And, if you have any ideas for this story that you'd like to see come up, just send it in a review, or you could message me if you like that better.

I also tried spacing it differently, so if you would be so kind as to tell me if it's better than the last chapter, you'll have my undying gratitude.

See you next time?


	3. What We're Here For

Authors Note: This…was written at odd times.

Teacher: So, what are you doing?

Me: Beowulf…like everyone else.

Teacher: Really? What part are you on?

Me: Beowulf's kicking some ass.

Teacher: Yes, yes, but I don't recall a character named Kanda in the Beowulf epic…

Me: Really? You should reread it.

3AM yesterday morning:

Brother: (gets up to get a snack and sees me on my laptop) What the hell?  
Me: incoherent mumbling

Brother: Must be writing fanfiction….noob.

I really need to find a better way to write. Lmfao

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man, I just wish I could even work for Hoshino-sensei…

"Inspire Me"

Chapter 3: What We're Here For

* * *

Allen sat uncomfortably at a wooden table in the dining area of the hotel. Kanda had woken up and showered, not even once bringing up the fact of their closeness the previous night. They all had to order small meals since they were already short on money.

"Say, Allen," Lavi started, spraying some chunks of food out of his mouth as he was not done chewing yet, "Where do you think we should look next?"

"Che," Kanda spat, "Don't ask Beansprout. A baby has a better sense of direction than he does."

"Honestly…" Allen sighed, choosing to ignore his venomous comment, "Well…do you have anything in mind, Lavi? You were the one to bring it up."

Lavi gave a toothy grin, "I miiiiight have found a lead."

Kanda suddenly had the bookman in a headlock, "How about I crack your head open and find it myself?!"

Lavi shouted for forgiveness and was roughly let go of, tumbling back into his seat. Straightening out his disheveled appearance, he began to explain, "There are a lot of people who seemed to notice that when people came back from their shrine, they would act strange. Most of them would end up dead in a few days…"

"So where is this shrine?" Kanda asked, smirking.

* * *

They climbed the hill for what seemed for forever. Allen began to think it was more like a pilgrimage to go to this shrine rather than some weekly thing like church. The higher up they went, the colder it got. Winter was just settling in, and he found himself what it would be like back at Headquarters, how long Lenalee's hair had grown, how big had Timcampy gotten?

He chuckled a little to himself, but then he felt a chill go down his spine, and this he could not dismiss as just cold. His akuma eye had awakened, and gone berserk. He heard shrill cries that neither Kanda nor Lavi seemed to hear.

"A…akuma…" Allen stuttered. The exorcists turned around in surprise to look at Allen, who clutched at his eye, shaking, as his eyes shifted rapidly all around, searching for the akuma.

"Are you all here to pray?" Three heads whipped around to stare at the new voice. It was childlike, yet something about it wasn't right.

"Akuma…" Allen repeated, mesmerized, and it smiled wickedly, shedding its human appearance, a number 5 in bold on its stomach.

* * *

Allen stared in horror at the damnable akuma. It was unlike anything he had ever seen before. The soul inside was even more tortured than the level 4 that was released into the Black Order's previous HQ. The soul screamed at the unknowing exorcists, begging to be saved, begging for anything to put it out of its misery.

"If not to pray, then you've come to PLAY with me?" The akuma laughed, but the soul inside only seemed to burn with more sorrow and hatred. Never had Allen seen something so loathsome, something so nightmarish, "Maybe you should start praying? Hehehe."

Allen's body convulsed, causing him to fall to the ground, heaving up what little contents he had in his stomach, not once being merciful to the boy when he started to hack up spit and foam. His breath came out in short sporadic gasps. His hands were at a loss--what could he hold on to? The ground to steady his convulsing body? His stomach in an attempt to soothe its unrelenting attack on him? Or maybe he could reach up to his face to wipe his mouth?

And the tears spilled uncontrollably from his eyes, thinking of how long this akuma--this person, had to suffer to get to such a level, such a state. And he thought of his friends, although they couldn't see the tortured soul, facing a level 5 akuma would be fatal, even with their talent. He thought of what he could be able to do to fend of this monster created by the Earl.

And as his body yet again wretched, as he clutched at anything at an attempt to make the pain and the seering memory of the akuma's face disappear. But he felt cool hands run over his forehead, smoothing down his hair away from his face. Pressing into the hand, he noticed that another was placed on his back, rubbing it tentatively.

Looking up, Allen met Kanda's cool dark eyes, thankful. Kanda moved himself slightly in front of Allen in a defensive position, his eyes now locked on the akuma before them, every now and them making side glances at Lavi.

"Are you alright, Allen?" Lavi asked, his voice wavering, he knew he could see the akuma, and couldn't even imagine how bad seeing a level 5 could be.

Allen peered out from his position to look at the akuma once more, and now, that burning soul new his name. It called out to him, beseeching him to do his job as an exorcist, calling out to Allen to save, to move, to do anything but sit there.

And so he did what he was asked, and, still crying, the boy sat up, activating Crown Clown, preparing himself for the worst thing that may happen.

* * *

"Allen-kun?"

"Yeah, Mana?"

"Did you ever think about what you wanted to be when you grew up?"

"What do you mean?" A young Allen looked up at a tall man in a large coat and hat, who, in turned, laughed at the small boy.

"Like...would you like to be a dentist? A scientist? A lawyer? Maybe a clown like me!" The man once again laughed heartily.

Allen scoffed, "Nah. I hate doctors, and dentists are no exception. Scientist are so smart that they're stupid. And all lawyers want is your money." Allen stuck his tongue out at his foster father before adding, "And who wants to be a clown anyway?"

They both laughed and Allen received an affectionate pat on the head.

"Well, Allen, is there anything you would like to do?"

"Maybe...I dunno, helping people."

Mana smiled and kept walking along the road they were traveling on, and they stayed in that silence for a long while until they were about to chance upon another town.

"Allen...no matter what happens...keep on walking okay?"

"Mana?"

* * *

"--llen!"

What?

"ALLEN!"

Lavi?

Allen slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by a familiar head of red hair, unmistakenly Lavi's. He tried to sit up, but found the shooting pains all over him too much to bear with, and chose to just lie for a few more moments and try again later,

"Beansprout?" Kanda's voice held a key of worry in it, which Allen found could be one of the best tones he's ever heard come out of the Japanese's mouth.

His eyes finally cleared and refocused, shaking unconsciousness from them, "Hi."

"Hi?" Kanda looked annoyed.

"You amaze me, Allen," Lavi said in between laughs.

"You suddenly realize that now?" Allen joked, "But seriously, why?"

"You had us worried. I thought ol' Yu-chan woulda had an aneurism." A vein popped in Kanda's head, emphasizing the point.

"I'm fine...the akuma?"

Kanda quirked a fine eyebrow at him, "You destroyed it," he stated simply.

"Yeah...you were scarier than Kanda."

So, the three were sent back to Headquarters, with the Japan threat destroyed...yet no innocence to gain from their struggle.

* * *

Kanda spent most of his time meditating and training, but Lavi was convinced that he was thinking about Allen during that time. Lavi had all the secret pictures he took of his best friends from the trip developed and tucked them away into a scrapbook, then went on ahead to do all the normal sort of work he did as an apprentice bookman. Allen spent most of his time resting and recovering. Apparently, although Allen didn't remember much, he fought long and hard against the akuma, earning him many serious injuries and exhausting his innocence.

However, one day, two weeks after their mission together, the tree would finally meet at the cafeteria, all staring at each other, as if to say something, but deciding not to, and walked in, ordered their usual, and sat together, as if being there was the most normal thing, as if it was the only thing in the world that mattered to them at that moment was just sitting together without worrying of danger for the first time in a long time.

* * *

Authors Note: So…yes, there's still going to be more after this! Haha

Please review.

I know I totally skipped the akuma fight scene, but I didn't want to imagine it one way and have Hoshino-sensei create something totally different, so I didn't want to give away any of its fighting abilities I had planned it to have in the first chapter…


	4. Closer

AN: I guess some people thought I was going to end it there based off the paragraphs at the end...but...I just felt like saying something warm and mushy since there was a lot of heavy stuff going on for a while...lol

I also noticed the plethora of grammatical errors as I was reading the last chapter I posted...I guess that's what I get for not going back to edit...haha

"Inspire Me"  
Chapter 4: Closer

* * *

Kanda sat patiently watching Allen eat his usual ton of food—literally a TON, and Lavi sitting next to him joyfully eating.

"So...Beansprout, do you want to go...out with me?" God, Kanda just had to break the happy silence with this.

Lavi butt in, "You mean like on a DATE?!" Allen nearly choked on his precious food.

Kanda nearly smacked his face with his hand, but settled for looking down, shaking slightly with annoyance, emitting a cold aura towards the perverted bunny.

"Fine. Beansprout, will you go?" Kanda tried looking up at the person he was addressing, but seemed to stop halfway.

"Are you on drugs, Yu-chan?!" Lavi yelled, waving a hand frantically in front of the other's face, which ended up nearly broken when Kanda finally let him have that hand back.

Lucky to even have his hand, Lavi quieted and glanced over at Allen who wore an unreadable expression. The silence only seemed to grow louder between the three as Allen continued to stare at Kanda.

"Maybe..." Lavi tried the words slowly, fearful of his life, "Maybe, you should ask...properly, Kanda?" He made sure he used his friend's last name.

Kanda looked at Allen, who was still staring straight ahead, fork dangling limply from his fingers, dangerously close to crashing to the table.

"Will you..." Kanda stated, but then he realized what he was about to ask for, and his voice quieted and died. He blushed uncharacteristically, choosing to look down at Mugen and grip at the hilt some.

Lavi kicked him under the table, which extremely pissed him off, but he caught a glimpse of Allen's face, renewed out of its stupor, looking fully and intently at the samurai.

Kanda gave a small sigh, wondering why this was harder than fighting any akuma, "Will you go on a date with me?"

Lavi, shot him a look, clearly stating to go on, and Kanda knew what he had to say.

"Allen," Kanda gave a small smile at the use of the boy's actual name, "I'd really like it if you'd say yes."

Allen, for the first time in months smiled, although trembling a little. He put his fork down and touched his cheek to see if it was as warm as he thought it was. When did he get all flustered?

"Of course, Kanda."

* * *

"Yu-chan…" Lavi drawled out seriously, "This is a momentous moment."

Kanda grumbled and wondered what possessed him to actually open his bedroom door, allowing the annoying redhead in. Kanda fingered through the clothes in his drawer, trying to pick out something nice, yet appropriate since it had started to snow outside.

"Yu, I'm not letting you back in the Order until you've kissed Allen on this date," Kanda swore that with each of Lavi's words, his voice grew more and more serious, somewhat threatening.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Kanda smirked, finally just tugging out a random white shirt, moving on to his larger closet to find something to put over it.

"Blackmail."

"You've got nothing on me."

"Au contraire, mon ami!" Lavi whipped out the scrapbook he meticulously worked on, revealing pictures of Kanda and Allen on the train together, candid moments of them actually talking to one another without fighting, and somehow Lavi managed to get a shot of Kanda and Allen sharing a bed together in Japan.

Kanda cursed under his breath, knowing full well that the apprentice bookman would spread those pictures around in a heartbeat, news and rumors spreading around like wildfire, which Kanda didn't need. He pulled on a heavy dark blue sweater that somewhat matched his eyes. Sitting down, he laced up heavy shoes, stuffing the ends of his tight black pants into them, to minimize the amount of clothes he would potentially get wet. Then, Kanda surprising pulled out a very manly scarf—bright pink. It was a gift Lenalee had made him, and he had been threatened by Komui to wear it. What's with all the threats lately?

"I'll think of something," Kanda shot at him before walking out to meet Allen at his room. Lavi quickly dashed to the library to put on his winter gear, racing to get outside and positioned to capture more moments between his two favorite exorcists.

* * *

Allen heard a small knock on the door and knew that it was Kanda waiting for him. Shouting for another second, Allen turned back to what he was doing. Lacing up his long black boots, he stood and patted off invisible dust from his grey pea coat, and then making sure that none of it had gotten on to his usual black pants. He fingered a cross for a while before kissing it softly.

"Mana, today I'm going out with a…good friend of mine. At least I hope he thinks I'm his friend, or maybe I'm wishing it? Watch over me Mana, because…I want to have fun, and I want to share it with you, too." He threaded the cross on a necklace, tucking it under his shirt.

He was greeted by Kanda's small smile as he walked out the door. Allen was surprised to see him dressed the way he was: black shoes and pants, a blue sweater that just seemed to make his eyes even more striking, and an overly large pink scarf.

* * *

Kanda smiled shortly at the small boy, almost wanting to reach out his hand to him, but decided against it. As they walked slowly, Kanda took note of how Allen's coat accentuated his hips, hugging them to somewhat give him a girlish figure. It also made Allen's legs seem longer than they were, seemingly disappeared into the bottom of his coat. Kanda looked sadly at the single black glove that covered Allen's left hand, but chose to not focus on it too much.

They kept silent mostly until the reached the town, in which they started talk of petty things, like their hate of Komui, theories on how Reever manages to hold up the science department, of Lavi's perverseness, and how they thought Miranda liked Krory.

They stopped at a small shop for lunch, in which Allen ate civil amounts of food: 2 dango sticks, rice, some meat products, and tea. Kanda chose to have udon.

"Want some?" Allen offered a dango stick sweetly to him. Kanda stared at it, knowing full well the sweetness of mitarashi dango, and how he usually disliked sweets. But he hand no further time to think on the matter, since one was abruptly stuffed into his mouth as soon as he opened it to politely decline. Shocked to say the least, Kanda stared wide-eyed at the white haired boy, who placed his hand over Kanda's mouth to keep him from spitting it out. He reluctantly chewed, and realized that maybe the sweetness wasn't so bad. Or maybe it was just because Allen had fed it to him.

Allen chucked, wiping some of the sauce off of Kanda's cheek as the elder blushed. He heard a clicking noise in the background that didn't seem to fit, but he could care less now that Allen's fingers were softly caressing his face.

"Let's keep going."

* * *

Allen ran slightly ahead of Kanda when they left the small food shop. He began to turn in circles, letting the snow fall on his face. Scooping up more from the ground, he twirled, slowly releasing the soft, pure white particles, so that they fell around him. Taking in the beautiful winter scene before him, Kanda blushed and beamed at the precious boy, happy to see him so carefree and spirited. Kanda caught up to the small boy, who twirled once more for good measure to stop in front of Kanda. Looking up at the taller Japanese man, Allen smiled sweetly. Kanda reached up to brush some of the snow off of Allen's coat and head before he offered his hand to the younger. Intertwining their fingers together, they walked silently and happily onwards.

After a while, the pair reached a park and sat to rest on a lonely bench. Allen scooted closer to Kanda, the other looking away while placing his arm around the bench, almost touching Allen's back. The younger boy shivered some, and Kanda unraveled most of his scarf, wrapping it around Allen's shoulders, while pulling him closer, bringing his arm down behind Allen, and placing it on his hip.

"Thank you, Kanda," Allen smiled gratefully, accepting the warmth that neither of them ever thought Kanda possessed. He brought the scarf they now shared up to his nose, taking in Kanda's scent.

"How's…it going so far?" The Japanese asked timidly, searching Allen's face for an answer when he didn't receive one right away.

Allen looked up at him slyly, sticking out his tongue playfully, "What do you think?"

Kanda squeezed his hip some, trying to instigate an answer, but it only caused Allen to get up and run playfully away from him. Kanda, despite his mostly proper and age-appropriate attitude, chased after him, but then he felt it—something cold hitting his face. Wiping the snow off, he found Allen laughing hysterically. Growling, he ran, armed with a snowball of his own. Allen let out a shrill scream, running faster. When Allen tripped slightly, Kanda saw his chance; he hit Allen on the back of the head with the snow, causing it to run down into his shirt.

Allen danced wildly, shaking out the snow, but when doing so, he ran into Kanda, knocking him over. After a few moments of darkness, Allen picked his head up from Kanda's chest, blushing an extreme red color, noticing Kanda's own blush. They stared at each other intensely for a while, before Kanda's small smile broke it. Kanda threaded his cold hands though Allen's hair, reveling in the softness of it while wiping off some of the snow.

Allen steadied himself over Kanda, trying not to lean on him too much, although Kanda slightly pulled him down. The samurai brought his other arm to softly rub the small of Allen's back, causing the sensitive skin there to send waves of warmth and pleasure through Allen's body. And then, Kanda pulled him down, placing his lips open the shocked boys'.

Allen made a small noise of surprise in the back of his throat, but Kanda held him firmly in place against his own body, letting out a small growl to silence Allen and assert his possessiveness. He slightly rolled on his side, causing Allen to fall off him, soon pinning the small exorcist underneath him, and holding the sides of the boy's head in each of his hands. Kanda once again brought their lips together, this time with more want, more passion, seeking an entrance into that sweet mouth which was immediately given to him. Their tongues danced together, lighting their bodies on fire. Allen's back arched as Kanda's tongue tickled the roof of his mouth. Kanda ceased the younger boy's squirming movements by grinding his hips down into Allen's.

Coming up for air, each panted heavily. Kanda descended, pushing Allen's coat open slightly, exposing his neck, kissing and nipping it lovingly, stopping to suck at the skin attaching the porcelain neck to his perfectly aligned collarbone. Bringing his arms up, Allen hugged Kanda closer to himself, letting his fingers feel Kanda's silky hair. Kanda smiled into his neck, rubbing the side of the boy's cheek.

* * *

Lavi smiled, deciding that this was more than enough pictures for his collection, scurrying away from the park, already planning out what pictures would go where and how he would describe each moment. As he was running, he thought about how much action he was missing between the two boys, just hoping that they weren't fucking like bunnies in the snow.

* * *

Authors Note: Boy…where is this story headed? Hahaha

Needs reviews! Comments…ideas!! Please. D


	5. A Little Training

Author's Note: I have no clue where this story is going

Author's Note: I have no clue where this story is going. It's lost focus. Lmfao. I'm just writing whatever comes to my mind first. Believe me, I want it to have structure, but it's just not working out. DX

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man, thanks.

"Inspire Me"

Chapter 5: A Little Training

* * *

Lavi skipped through the halls merrily all the way to his destination—Lenalee's room. He hummed what sounded vaguely like "A huntin' we will go," but in his mind, "hunting" was probably replaced with the word "plotting." Rounding the corner, he saw Allen and Kanda holding hands, assuming that they had just returned from their little outing. They quickly pulled away from each other when they saw the red-headed exorcist approaching them. Lavi gave off the impression that he didn't see them and continued on his journey.

"Lenalee! It's your best friend in the whole wide world!!" Lavi shouted, knocking violently on her door.

"Miranda?" Lenalee questioned jokingly, rising to stand before her door, but not opening it yet.

Lavi screeched in betrayal, "It's LAVI!! Adorable, sexy LAVI!!" He wailed loudly until the Chinese girl opened the door to let him in.

"What is it?" she said between chuckles, seeing as her friend was still a little cross from her joking.

He quickly got over himself as he whipped out a pink book, "I've got you some new material, Lenalee!!"

Lenalee squealed and tried to grab the book from him, but failed miserably, almost toppling to the ground. Lavi smirked, running over to the other side of her room, Lenalee chasing after him. Quickly moving to the side in a repeat performance, he almost caused the girl to run face-first into the wall. Laughing, he held the pink prize above his head, beyond her normal reach.

"Ah ah ah," he wagged a finger at her, "I require payment."

She huffed, stomping over to him, placing a small kiss on his cheek. Grinning widely he handed her the book. Immediate after it was in her hands, she activated her Dark Boots and kicked him in the shin. She opened the book excitedly, peeking over to see the bookman junior crumpled on the floor, crying, before she turned her eyes to the pictures in front of her. Needless to say, she nearly died.

She looked at the well put-together scrapbook with candid pictures of Allen and Kanda in intimate moments. _Allen_ and Kanda in intimate moments. Allen and _Kanda_ in intimate moments. Allen and Kanda in _INTIMATE_ moments!! Each picture she flipped through, the closer she was to a death by bloody nose.

"Lavi…I love you!!" She clung to the exorcist who was still doubled over in pain on her floor, giving him one more apologetic kiss on the cheek, "This will be perfect for my doujinshi collection! I'll write tons of KandaXAllen pairing dounjinshis ASAP!"

She giggled ferociously, tossing the poor rabbit out the door.

"Write fast, Lenalee."

* * *

Allen and Kanda had gone their separate ways for a while. Allen lay on his bed, recounting everything that had happened on their date together. He felt overjoyed and ecstatic, wishing he would never come down from the high he was experiencing. After a good hour or two, he decided to venture out into the halls, going wherever his feet felt like taking him.

Hearing muffled shouts coming from the training room, the white-haired exorcist went in Kanda training with his Master Tiedoll. Seemingly, Kanda was getting his ass uncharacteristically handed to him by his soft-spoken master. They fought an uneven battle, for Tiedoll had summoned his creatures. Kanda slashed at them blindly, undone hair hanging over his eyes, concealing their tired look. When Kanda finally stopped struggling, the man lightly nudged the exhausted swordsman with his cross-shaped innocence for good measure before leaving him be for a while. Allen watched forlornly as his samurai lay on the ground, breathing deeply.

Suddenly there was a hand patting him on the back. Turning wide-eyed, he was met with a kind smile from Tiedoll, "What are you doing here, little one?"

Allen suppressed the anger at being called little, "Just watching."

"He seems a little distracted," Tiedoll's comment caught the boy off guard, "I wonder why?"

"I haven't the slightest clue," Allen wanted to believe that the teen was thinking of him, but he wouldn't think too highly of himself, especially coming from Kanda, "I guess he's just tired."

"Haha," he laughed in an all-knowing way, scratching the back of his head with one of his hands, "Well, I'll be off for a little break. I expect Kanda ready to begin again when I get back."

As the general walked away, Allen wore a bemused smile, taking in the man's cryptic remarks. Timcampy slapped him on the back of his head with its large tail. Allen took it as a sign to go to Kanda.

* * *

Allen moved cautiously and slowly over to where Kanda was now kneeling, head bent over, still breathing heavily. He knelt beside him and slightly behind him, in the Japanese's blind spot. He placed a tentative hand on the worn out exorcist.

Kanda whipped around quickly, wearing his trademark glare, hair almost smacking Allen in the face due to the fast movement. Seeing Allen's nervous smile, Kanda's face considerable softened, breathing a sigh of relief. The swordsman slowly turned to kneel closely in front of the smaller boy so that they were facing each other.

"Are you alright, Kanda?"

He received no reply. Allen was just about to ask again when Kanda slowly fell forward, burying his head into the crook of Allen's neck, resting his tired arms in the boys lap. He used this time to try and even out his breathing.

Allen smiled as he looked down at Kanda's slightly embarrassed face and slowly patted the silky head of hair, caressing and rubbing Kanda's right arm with his free hand, trying to work out the tension that had accumulated during the sparring match. Kanda shifted into Allen more, closing his eyes.

A small "thanks" was heard from the samurai, which made Allen giggle. He was happy to do this for him, "Feeling better now, Kanda?"

Kanda looked up at him, conflicted. He looked around a bit before his eyes slowly settled back on the boy in front of him, "You can call me…uh," he blushed a bit, hoping Allen would just see it as him being hot and sweaty after a training session, "You can call me Yu, ya know…when we're…alone."

Allen beamed at Kanda, "Thank you, Yu." He kissed Yu sweetly before the door opened up, revealing an already prepared Tiedoll ready for round two. Kanda stood, brushing himself off and moving to stand protectively between his master and Allen.

The younger exorcist laughed but called after him just as he was about to lunge at Tiedoll, "Wait, wait, Kanda!"

Stopping short, he turned slightly to face Allen and was surprised to see him untying his ever-present red ribbon from his neck, "I want this back, okay?"

Allen then gathered up Kanda's hair and used his ribbon to tie it up just the way Kanda liked it. He made a small bow and pushed away the samurai's sweaty bangs, "Okay, train hard Kanda! I'll be watching."

Kanda smiled at his Beanspout, and kept smiling even as the boy was walking away to find a safe distance to watch. And, boy, did Kanda give him a show.

A few minutes later, General Tiedoll laid in a beaten mess on the ground, but he smiled cheerily as Kanda triumphantly over to Allen, "I knew that Allen could motivate my Yu-chan!"

* * *

Author's Note: I dunno…random training plus fluff! Yay for reviews!

And...I've noticed that these stories always look better in the word document before I post it...haha


	6. Kitty Kanda

Author's Note: Now…idk…I'm at a loss for words

Author's Note: Now…idk…I'm at a loss for words. These now seem more like a collection of one-shots that just have a common basis. Haha.

Ah…but these are the joys of writing yaoi fanfiction at church…lmfao

Grammatical errors make me feel sad inside

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man…if I did, you'd definitely know it's the apocalypse or something…

"Inspire Me"  
Chapter 6: Kitty Kanda

* * *

Kanda, sadly to say, was bored out of his mind. It scared him a little, considering he usually could meditate and pass the time quite easily. Both he felt something was missing.

"Yu-chan!" Lavi skipped down the hall to great the swordsman. Obviously, Kanda wasn't having any of it, seeing as the perverted rabbit was immediately punched in the face.

"Woke up on the wrong side of the bed, ol' Yu-chan?" Lavi laughed after he finished recovering from the blow to his "precious" face.

"Stop calling me that."

"You know…it's only been two days…" Lavi remarked as he twirled a lock of his red hair around his finger, happily watching bounce back into its intended shape as he let go of it.

"What the hell do you mean, stupid rabbit?" He harshly slapped Lavi's hands away from the red hair, deeming it too annoying and girly to tolerate.

"Since Allen left for a mission, dummy." Lavi stated in a matter-of-fact voice while patting Kanda on the head briefly before running off lest he lost his hands due to the over-stressed Kanda, which he affectionately dubbed Kitty Kanda.

Kanda paced around his room, contemplating the bookman junior's words. After settling on the bed for a few minutes, he realized how slow he was. Allen had left for a mission two days ago. Yet that didn't really explain anything.

He crossed his arms under his head, "I can't possibly miss the Beansprout, could I?"

* * *

So our Kitty Kanda spent the rest of his miserable week alone, brooding and cultivating mushrooms in the corner of the training room, while General Tiedoll absent-mindedly smacked the teen lightly on the head out of his own boredom.

And that was when he heard it from Lenalee—that Allen was back, "Where is the stupid Bean?" Kanda demanded gruffly, crossing his arms over his chest impatiently while Lenalee fidgeted under his hard glare. Lavi twitched and scooted further from the samurai.

"He…well, I don't know. Nii-san said he was back, but he's a bit tired…I suppose?" She laughed nervously and scurried away, Lavi in tow, fearing that if she left him alone Kanda would take out his anger on the poor apprentice Bookman.

Kanda's face gave one last twitch for good measure, before he exploded, "BEANSPROUT!!"

* * *

Allen had just come back from the baths to his room, sliding on a comfortable pair of clothes after redressing the wound on his abdomen. He left his button-up shirt open so that it wouldn't put any strain on his wound if he moved wrongly, his mind telling him it was alright to do so since it wasn't like anyone was going to bust through his door anytime soon. The white haired boy tucked his favorite red tie away in a small box filled with small trinkets and placed that box within a small desk that his room came with.

"BEANSPROUT!!"

"That's weird…"Allen laughed to himself, "Sounds like--" But the boy was so wrong, since someone did come busting through his door, a very mad, disheveled, panting samurai, "….K-K-Kanda…"

"Beansprout." Allen could hear the venom in his voice and feel the sting from the way the older teen looked at him.

"….Wh…what's wrong…Kanda?" Allen backed up, nervously wrapping his arms around himself, covering up his opened shirt.

"You…" Kanda dragged out angrily, punching the wall beside him.

"M-m-meeee??" Allen started to fear for his life. But that was when Kanda slammed the door shut and stomped over to the small exorcist and captured his lips in a ferocious display of wanton need. Kanda wrenched Allen closer to him, so that there was virtually no space between their bodies, and held him strongly and securely there.

"You" kiss "have plagued me" kiss "for a fucking" lick "week…" moan "why the hell" kiss "haven't you" bite "come to see me sooner?!"

Allen blushed wildly. He himself had a dampened mood ever since he had to leave a week ago on a solo mission without Kanda, but he would have never guessed that Kanda felt the same sadness he did, "I'm so sorry Kanda, I--"

But he was interrupted again, "My. Room. NOW!" Kanda quickly swooped the white haired boy up, earning a high-pitched squeak from the small boy in his arms, and ran faster than he ever did in his life back to his own room.

He threw Allen on the bed and locked his door, placing a dresser in front of it, somehow managing to ignore the weight of it in his ecstasy. He jumped on top of Allen, pinning him to the bed and attacked his neck. He ravished the younger boy, making him squirm, hoping he can get him to he feel the same emotions he was.

Allen moaned heavily and arced his back into Kanda, in which the samurai responded with his own husky groan. He ground his hips into Allen's, pinning them back down to the bed. Kanda ran his fingers inside of Allen's conveniently open shirt, touching anything and everything he could reach. Allen reached up to untie Kanda's hair, causing it to cascade downwards like a waterfall of ink. He grabbed onto it, feeling its silky softness and Kanda sighed contentedly into Allen's neck.

But Kanda picked his head up, "I…" he began and blushed slightly as Allen tucked a lock of his black hair behind his ear so that the he could see Kanda's face better, "I…" Allen smiled, patiently waiting for Kanda to find the words he was looking for, "I missed you."

Allen beamed and propped himself up on his elbows, slightly straining his wound, to sweetly kiss the blushing teen, "I really missed you too, Kanda. I'm glad to be home."

Kanda gave a small smile, and pushed Allen to the bed, noticing the slight wince he had on his face and looked down forlornly at the bandages that covered the small boy's abdomen, "Sleep?"

"Hn?" Allen responded questioningly.

Kanda decided to command it of Allen this time, "Sleep. Now."

Allen giggled a bit before cautiously and shyly settling down comfortably on Kanda's bed. He didn't like it as much as his own, but it smelled of Kanda, which was good enough for him. He dozed off within minutes.

Kanda let out a soft sigh as he pushed Allen's bangs from his face and smiled when the boy cuddled closer to him. Kanda nuzzled his face into Allen's soft, snowy hair, taking in the fresh scent of lavender and sweets. He looked around his room for a little bit before curling a long arm around Allen.

"Allen is the best decoration I have in this room. Suits me perfectly," Kanda laughed before dozing off himself.

* * *

Kanda woke before Allen the next morning and slightly poked the boy in the face until he woke up. Allen made a move to bite at the offending finger, which made Kanda give out a small chuckle at his antics. Kanda kissed his forehead before looking at the clock. 1pm.

"Lunch, Beansprout?" On cue, Allen's stomach grumbled.

* * *

Kanda growled throughout most of lunch since Lavi and Lenalee decided to sit with them. They rambled on about "yaoi fanfiction" and decided to ignore their fangirl squeals and gibberish. Allen happily ate his food. Kanda glanced back at the two annoyances again, both of them giggling as Lenalee looked back and forth between Allen and Kanda, while Lavi smirked, crossing his middle and pointer fingers together. He nearly choked on his soba.

"Y-you…okay, Yu-c-chan??" Lavi got out between his bouts of laughter.

"Maybe if you stopped being such a stalker and dropped dead!" Kanda yelled at him, picking a sandwich off of Lavi's plate and quickly threw it at the red-head's face.

"You're no fun…" Lavi pouted, peeling the contents of his sandwich off his face and trying to reconstruct it again.

Lenalee laughed at Lavi, handing him a napkin, "By the way Kanda! How do you eat the same thing everyday?"

Kanda made a fist so tight that he nearly snapped his chopsticks in half, "Because. I. Like. It."

"Oh…" Lenalee said uncomfortably. Kanda hoped she got the idea and would shut the rabbit up as well.

"What kind of soba are you eating, Kanda?" Allen smiled beside him, momentarily stopping his eating to ask Kanda the question. Kanda smirked, and Lavi gaped at the fact that Kanda was obviously annoyed when they asked him questions during lunch, but Allen was free to do so.

The samurai swirled a few noodles on his chopsticks and held it out in front of Allen's face, "Open up."

Allen obeyed in awe. Kanda was actually sharing his food?! He chewed it slowly and blushed heavily, realizing what was in it, "K-Kanda…"

Kanda downed the rest of the noodles and broth smugly smirking at the boy while doing so, he licked his lips, making sure he got everything, "I'm going to train. See ya."

Allen sat shocked as he watched Kanda's retreating figure. "So…Allen…" Lavi piped up after a few minutes, "What kind of soba did Kanda have?"

"B-B-Bean-Beansprout…" Allen replied, looking down at his lap to hide his raging blush. Lenalee nearly fainted and Lavi choked on air and proceeded to cover his nose bleed before collapsing to the floor in a fit of choked-up laughter. Kanda laughed his ass off in the training room.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't written anything in a while. I dunno, school's getting to me!! Ahhhhhhh. And somehow, I get bullied into doing other people's work for them. Lol

Please review! I love you alllllllllllllllll!


	7. Bath Time Encounter

Author's Note: Yeah…definitely one-shots now. Haha. Sorry for the long wait. I was kind of uninspired and busy at the same time. DX

So I come bearing the gift of a chapter almost entirely in the nude~!

Disclaimer: Stealing D. Gray-man is a no-no. That's why we have disclaimers!

"Inspire Me"  
Chapter 7: Bath Time Encounter

* * *

After a long day of training, Kanda sighed in relief, heading towards the baths at what he was sure was some sort of ungodly hour, guessing this due to the lack of people in the hallways of the Order. The sweaty samurai groaned as he stretched out his right arm over his head, trying to work out some of the soreness from his joints after using that arm for innumerable amounts of swings he took at his practice dummy, also known as Lavi.

Kanda casually strode into the bath, pulling his shirt off hurriedly and stuffing it into a small unused cubby. Taking his tie out, he routinely brushed his long hair, working out a knot that had accumulated during the day. But he stopped brushing as he heard the shuffle of clothes. He looked to his right to see a half-naked Allen covering himself, looking a little more than terrified.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Kanda howled, throwing the nearest object at the younger boy, which happened to be a towel. Allen's body tensed up, and Kanda guessed that his outburst offended Allen more than it surprised him. Kanda's face scrunched up and he looked back at his cubby, embarrassed and a bit pissed that Allen was able to sneak up on him.

"I'm sorry, Kanda. I didn't know you were coming in here. I thought you were ignoring me or something, so I didn't say anything," Allen let out a nervous chuckle and chose to also stare awkwardly at his own cubby, holding tight to the towel covering his lower body. Dejectedly, he turned his head to the right, self-conscious about his innocence arm being totally exposed right next to Kanda.

The swordsman took this time to change and wrap a towel around himself before chancing a look back at Allen. And that chance look at the younger boy was Kanda's undoing. He looked at Allen's face first, and the way his powerful left hand was delicately smoothing out some of his snow white hair, tucking it behind his small ear. He saw the tinge of pink on Allen's cheeks that contrasted to his alabaster skin. Kanda let his eyes travel downwards, his own cheeks heating up. He saw Allen's skinny torso, and how his muscles were small, but suited his body perfectly. Kanda noted how Allen's hips were also small, like a girl's, but his hip bones were prominent. His discipline taking a vacation, Kanda wondered if only Allen's hair was white.

Allen turned to look at the swordsman, uncomfortable how Kanda was blatantly staring at him. He found that Kanda didn't register that he was caught, since the other kept staring. Allen could have sworn he was drooling a little bit, but tried to convince himself that it was sweat. After, a while, Allen noticed Kanda's shoulders twitch and slacken, his hand barely holding onto his towel. The white haired boy blushed, and looked away a bit, wishing that his towel wouldn't fall for Kanda's sake, but would fall for his.

Allen wished this one more time before turning to completely face Kanda, and squeaked in surprise, quickly jumping away and retreating to the waters. This snapped Kanda out of his stupor. Seeing Allen running away, he shrugged and looked at his cubby once more before following the younger to the water, but as he took his first step, he tripped on something. Looking down, he saw his white towel, and looking slightly above that, he saw that he was no longer wearing HIS towel on his body, he freaked, quickly grabbing it and rewrapping himself in it.

"MOYASHI!" He yelled, marching over to the water to find, half of Allen's head poking out of the water.

"What did you see?" Kanda demanded, and Allen withdrew from the water a bit, giggling and trying to cover a slight blush with one small hand.

Extremely perturbed, Kanda sunk himself into the water. Allen looked extremely embarrassed as well, oddly comforting Kanda.

"Sorry, Kanda…" Allen muttered and smiled as the swordsman looked up at him.

"S'fine." Kanda rubbed his shoulder, pouring some of the warm water over it.

Allen raised his eyebrows, "Do you want me to wash your back?"

Kanda was flabbergasted, he couldn't recall the last time someone washed his back. He nodded slowly, drifting more towards the other while also turning around to allow access to the body part in question. Allen smiled wide as he ran the bar of soap across the Japanese's back. Placing the bar of soap down, he placed his hands gingerly on Kanda, going straight for his right shoulder, slightly massaging it. Kanda's shoulders slackened, relaxing into the younger boy's touch. He craned his neck a bit to see Allen at work, who was concentrating all his attention into his shoulder.

Kanda smirked gratefully at the treatment, suppressing the urge to groan, "How'd you know?"

Allen giggled, "You'd actually have the right to call me an idiot if I didn't know."

"Heh. Well, now it's your turn isn't it?" Kanda grinned evilly, turning around to grab Allen hands and spinning the white haired boy around so that his back was to Kanda's front. He immediately attacked Allen's lower back, earning an instant and clear moan. He continued his ministrations all the way up to his neck before settling his hands on Allen's left shoulder, massaging the part where the black innocence met pale skin.

Allen turns and pokes Kanda in the stomach playfully, and swims hurriedly away from the swordsman. Kanda rolls his eyes before pursuing his "attacker", returning the poke. Allen laughs a bit before punching Kanda lightly in the arm, and then trying to retreat underwater for cover. Smirking, Kanda kicks slightly, hitting Allen on the first try. He bends over to lift Allen from the water, the younger sputtering a bit, and throws him lightly away to the other side of the pool.

After a few seconds, Allen's head reemerges from the pool only to find Kanda right in front of him. Surprised, Allen tried to jump away, but that was short-lived, seeing as his legs got caught in Kanda's, sending Allen backwards against the rim of the pool, and Kanda forwards into Allen.

They stood frozen in their positions, Allen's back against the rim and Kanda's face inches away from Allen's, supporting himself with his arms on either side of Allen's body. They both blushed and Allen laughed nervously. He wanted nothing more than for the man to kiss him—but would that have been too awkward?

Yes, it would have, since Kanda backed away to the other side, visibly embarrassed. He started to wash his own hair with the soap bar, back towards Allen. The younger watched this delicate process in which Kanda ran his fingers through his hair, careful not to snag his fingers on a lock of hair and create a knot. He rinsed his hair and repeated the process over again, this time roughly washing his roots and ends, probably to ensure they stayed healthy so he could keep his long hair.

Allen shifted his gaze to his left, finding the yellow rubber duckie that seemed to always inhabit the baths. He smiled as he picked it up, turning it in his hands so he could inspect all parts of it beak to tail. Amused, he squeezed it, and it let out a loud "quack". Allen laughed delightedly when Kanda jumped a bit, turning towards Allen. Kanda stared at Allen, who continued to squeeze the duck happily. He coughed a bit, causing Allen to turn his attention back towards Kanda.

Allen laughed at Kanda's confused face, happy to know he was more confused at Allen's happiness at playing with the duck, than annoyance at the sounds he was making. Allen pushed to duck towards Kanda and it bounced off the swordsman, lazily floating back towards Allen. Pleased, Allen did it again, and seeing as Kanda had no reaction, he did it once more.

He giggled, pushing it harder and harder each time it came back to him. Kanda, stunned at Allen's childishness and still nervous from their close encounter before, stood frozen in the water, watching the duck as it hit into him and as it went back to Allen's gracious hands. However, as it came back for when seemed like the 20th time, Kanda freaked, catching it with both of his hands, grabbing and tugging at it with such a force that he almost destroyed the poor duckie.

"Kanda!" Allen scolded, swimming over quickly to try to pry the dying duck from the Japanese's hands, "Don't kill it!"

As Allen's hands found their way over Kanda's, he loosened up, allowing the duck to be taken from him, "Che."

He continued to glare at the duck, a tad bit jealous that it was getting more attention than he was, "So…"

"Hmm?"

"Ah…you know…" Kanda started, scratching the back of his head, "it's almost Christmas."

"Oh…yeah…" Allen set down the duck in the water, and smiled dejectedly, half facing Kanda, and half not. He cast his head down, wringing his fingers together. Kanda raised an eyebrow at the boy, a little worried over his reaction.

At a loss of what to do, Kanda splashed the younger boy. Allen twisted around, shocked, to meet the shocked face of Kanda, "Uhm….I don't know why I did that?" Kanda admitted.

Allen laughed hard at him, one hand clutching his sides, and one hand trying to hold the laughter in. Kanda was a bit distraught at Allen laughing at him, but he smiled smugly, letting a dry laugh escape his lips, and splashes him again, declaring war.

Allen tackled him as best as he could, jumping up to be taller than him, and latching on to his shoulders, trying to wrestle him into the water. Kanda wrapped his arms around Allen, trying to swing him off. Failing, he dragged Allen downwards, successfully getting a face full of water from Allen's kicking legs. Allen laughed, but was splashed blindly by Kanda. Kanda kept his hold around Allen as he wiped the water from his eyes and watched as Allen did the same. Kanda pushed some of the wet white bangs from the younger exorcist's eyes, cupping Allen's cheek as the younger smiled brightly and held Kanda's hand in his own.

"This wasn't so bad, right, Kanda?" Allen figured as he lent his head more into the samurai's hand.

Kanda let out a small laugh, placing his other hand on the other's cheek, capturing the young face in his strong arms, and gave him a small but assertive peck on the lips.

* * *

Lavi smiled as his favorite exorcist pair left the baths. It was kind of getting steamy in there. He wiped the fogginess that accumulated on the screen of his camera and quickly went through all the bath time photos he took. One was of the beginning, Kanda literally drooling over Allen, barely hanging onto the towel on his waist. Lavi got an especially good picture of Allen washing Kanda's back, Kanda wearing a blissful face with a slight blush. The last few were of Kanda splashing Allen and Allen tackling Kanda and them wrestling with each others. Lavi laughed mischievously, and ran out of the baths to wait in the Library for Lenalee, who was assigned to take pictures of them leaving the baths together and whatever they happened to do together afterwards.

* * *

Author's Note: Haven't you ever had creepy friends like this? Lmfao. I have. Hope you enjoyed. I think I was having so much fun writing this that I decided to make it more playful than "oh-my-god-they're-naked".


	8. Black Order Smile

Author's Note: I was very happy that the last chapter was received well. I mean, I haven't done anything in a while, and yet I still got a few reviews and new alerts! Yay for the naked chapter!!

Disclaimer:….no…just no.

"Inspire Me"  
Chapter 8: Black Order Smile

* * *

"Rabbit, why the fuck are you crowding around me?" Kanda grumbled, shoving Lavi away from him for the umpteenth time, "Is it your mission in life to annoy the shit out of me?!"

"Sort of," Lavi replied after giving the question a little thought. The junior bookman poked the angry samurai in the cheek, sending Kanda into a fir of rage, tearing the red-head's bandana, the fiery locks escaping to cover Lavi's face and his only good eye. Lavi subsequently tripped on himself, landing in a mess of exorcist on the floor.

Kanda stood over him, "Well?"

"Sheesh, you're so mean, Yuu-chan," Kanda twitched, stomping on Lavi's back at the mention of his given name, "Stop it! God, I just wanted to tell you about decorating this year."

"Che. What do I have to do with that?" Kanda kicked Lavi's side, causing him to roll over onto his back, allowing Kanda to properly see his face as he talked.

"Well, everyone has to decorate for Christmas," Lavi said matter-of-factly, "Komui said everyone must participate…or else…."

Kanda furrowed his eyebrows at Lavi's grave tone, "Or else…?"

"Well…I don't know," Lavi laughed it off, "Oh, and tell Allen for me, would you?"

Kanda watched as the future bookman skipped off, collecting the pieces of his torn headband as he went, and scurried off to probably cause trouble elsewhere.

"Che. Fuck that."

* * *

On the way to the training grounds in the woods of the Order, Kanda saw Allen wandering the halls. He wondered momentarily if he was lost, and smirked at the probability that it was true.

"Lost, Beansprout?" Kanda scoffed.

Allen's small frame froze and turned to face Kanda. The samurai watched as conflicting emotions clashed on the younger boy's face, before settling on mild annoyance, "My name is ALLEN!"

"What does that have to do with the fact that you're obviously lost?"

"….Shut up."

Kanda coughed to hide a laugh, "Want to train a bit?"

"Well…"

"There's nothing else to do today," Kanda lied.

"I know, but…"

That's when Kanda realized that quiet grumble of Allen's stomach, "I'll bring some lunch."

Allen face perked up at the mention of food, his growling stomach becoming more evident, "Why didn't you say that in the first place?!"

Kanda just rolled his eyes.

* * *

Both boys set up a small blanket on the floor of the wooded area, under a large tree. Even though it was winter out, they both agreed to go spend some time outside, brining a warm lunch with them.

Kanda slowly enjoyed his heated soba while Allen slurped loudly on his soup. After finishing his first bowl, Allen paused to look at Kanda, flashing him a happy smile.

"What?" Kanda questioned gruffly.

"Nothing…" Allen blushed.

"Yeah? I think you're lying," Kanda pressed.

"I just…like spending time with you like this, you know?" Allen admitted with a shy laugh.

"Yeah?" Kanda said surprised, watching the pitch of his voice to keep it to his normal low rumble.

"Uhn." Allen's blush spread with his smile and Kanda soon found those lips were no longer resistible. Pushing Allen against the tree, Kanda kissed him, pinning both of Allen's arms behind the boy. He squirmed, but the older teen used his body to press Allen even further into the tree. He nipped at the boy's neck and used his free hand to stroke Allen's stomach, enjoying the exited moans he got from him. Allen managed to get one of his arms free and pushed Kanda off of him, but was dragged down along with him. The albino exorcist laughed at the samurai beneath him, initiating another kiss, this time more slowly. Allen slid his cold hands beneath Kanda's coat and shirt, feeling his strong torso.

"Yo, Allen!" A high pitched male voice called out.

Allen abruptly flung himself off of Kanda as the elder sat up; nearly avoiding knocking heads with each other.

"Kanda!" A female voice this time.

"Che." Kanda sneered and began to pack his picnic things.

"Kanda!" Lenalee strode up to him, accompanied by Lavi, "Why didn't either of you answer us?"

"We were eating," Kanda deadpanned.

"Yah, well, no shit but…you guys are in biiiiiiiiiiiig trouble," Lavi scolded.

"By whom?" Kanda asked angrily.

"Komui." Both said at once.

Allen shivered, "What does he want with us?"

"Well…" Lavi started, "You guys were supposed to help with the Christmas decorations, remember?"

Allen shook his head and Lavi turned to glare at Kanda, who only glared back, until he sensed another glare directed towards him by Allen.

"You were supposed to tell Allen, Yuu-chan!"

"Fuck you!" Kanda flipped him off and was about ready to walk right past the both of them before Lavi whispered to Kanda about the pictures he still had.

Kanda growled loudly, marching back to grab Allen's wrist before stomping loudly on his way back inside, "What does he want us to do?"

Lenalee smiled gratefully, "We saved the Christmas tree for you guys!"

"Shit."

* * *

Kanda sighed and stretched his back, looking between the tree and the clock that read 11pm. He looked at his companion, noticing how his movements were getting more and more lethargic by the minute.

"Almost done?"

"Almost, Kanda," Allen laughed tiredly, "Hand me that last ornament, will you?"

Kanda complied and watched as Allen hung it on the tree. The small exorcist stepped back to look at the tree as if it were a work of art. However, Kanda was more focused on Allen than anything else. The boy stepped back more to find the plug for the lights and flicked them on, so that the bright bulbs illuminated the room with its many colors. Allen smiled largely, satisfied with their work. Kanda also smiled warmly while watching Allen's joyous expression. He looked back and forth between his smile and the Christmas tree, comparing the two. The samurai laughed at himself, deciding that Allen's smile rivaled even that of a Christmas tree's lights and that those lights should even be jealous of Allen's dazzling smile.

Kanda sighed contentedly, happy that they finished the tree. When he reached the younger boy, he gave his shoulders a slight squeeze. Allen responded by turning around and giving Kanda a small peck on the lips.

Kanda smirked, "Let's get some hot chocolate, Moyashi."

"As long as you're making it, Bakanda."

Kanda ruffled the small head of white hair before getting shoved playfully by Allen. The small boy giggled before taking off down the hallway to be chased by Kanda, both bantering on and on about nothing and everything all at once.

* * *

Lavi laughed, popping up out from behind the couch, "The things I do to get pictures of those two!"

He rubbed his knees a bit before looking through the photos he took of today on his camera. He caught a surprising one of Kanda looking like he was staring at Allen's rear as the younger is reaching up to place an ornament on a higher branch. One of Kanda lifting Allen up to place the star at the top of the tree, in which Kanda is blushing and Allen is frozen mid-giggle. Another one of Allen trying to tackle Kanda as they ran around the Christmas tree trying to string lights on it. On of both of them sharing a small kiss while tying one of the red bows on the tree. Lastly, there was one of Kanda ruffling Allen's hair with a small smile before they disappeared out of the junior bookman's sight.

* * *

Author's Note: One day…maybe Lavi will be caught? One day…maybe Allen and Kanda will be caught by someone else other than Lavi and Lenalee? One day…maybe Lenalee will have a bigger part? One day…maybe Cross will show up? One day…maybe I'll get like a bazillion reviews? Nah…

Read and Review please! Tell your friends! =3


	9. Christmastime

Authors Note: HAPPY YULLEN WEEK! I feel bad for missing the previous days…I really did plan to update faster…but, things happen. I gotted sick! DX

Also, many thanks goes to Celestial Moonshine for organizing Yullen Week. =]

Disclaimer:….I wish.

Today's Yullen Week Theme: Comfort

"Inspire Me"

Chapter 9: Christmastime

* * *

"YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!" As you can see, Kanda was not having a good day. Lavi was persistently tailing him everywhere he went, insisting on referring to him by his given name, and not giving up, even when hit. Kanda back-kicked him for the 100th time that day, successfully knocking the wind out of the red-haired teen.

Prostrated, Lavi struggled for words, "Yuuuuuuu-kuuuuunnnn…."

Kanda kicked his head, hoping to unscramble his dysfunctional brain, "Stop it, Baka Usagi."

"Nyuuuuuuuu," Lavi curled up, protectively hiding his face, "You neeeeeeed to get Alleeeeeen sooooomeeeeethiiiing!"

Kanda just walked away.

* * *

However, Kanda found that he could not escape the bouncing red ball of energy known as Lavi. He popped up when Kanda was training, eating, bathing, dozing off…he was everywhere!

Using Mugen in a baseball bat like manner, he clubbed Lavi over the head. He knew that he was only going to ask him what he was getting Allen for Christmas, yet Kanda didn't even know himself—he only knew that he actually did want to give something meaningful to the kid, even though he wasn't the kind of person to sit down and get to know someone enough to give them something special like that.

"Che. When I know, you'll know." The beyond angry swordsman muttered before storming off quickly.

* * *

"Alleeeeeeeeeeeeen-kuuuuuun!" Lenalee screeched again, into Allen's ear. However, it seemed as if the white-haired boy didn't hear her, or was really got at ignoring things.

"Allen!" She pouted, trying to tap him on the shoulder, but would always just miss. He was hanging small red bows on the corridor that his room was located, trying to finish up the decorating.

Lenalee puffed out her cheeks, "What are you getting Kanda? It's almost Christmas, you know."

Allen just smiled sadly and went about his business.

* * *

Kanda roamed the Order, which was rare for him, seeing as he didn't allow himself to have this much free time. Evading the rabbit was hard business when you knew exactly where you were and where you were going, so the samurai just wandered, going wherever his two legs took him.

However, he wasn't expecting that they would take him to Allen, "Moyashi."

"BaKanda?"

"Che." They walked together, still without destination, "I guess I should just ask you straight, huh. Do you want anything for Christmas?"

Allen made a face as if tasting bad food, his once small smile turning into a frown, which Kanda quickly decided looked horrible on his usually smiling face, "No, Kanda."

Allen quickened his step and before Kanda knew it, he was standing alone in the hallway.

"Yu…that was a poor performance…" Lavi shook his head disdainfully.

"Fuck you."

"Language, Yu."

"Shut up." Kanda scowled.

"Well?"

"What?"

"GO AFTER THE BRIT!" The junior bookman shouted before kicking Kanda harshly in the shin and running away like a madman to save his life.

* * *

Kanda grumbled as he ran down the halls. He checked to see if Allen went to the cafeteria, to the science storage room, to Komui's creepy experiment closets, he even busted down Allen's door to see if he hadn't doubled up and went back there. Out of breath, he leaned against the wall, trying to think of where he hadn't been. A bit worriedly, he thought of Allen being lost, knowing that was the most likely case, but hoping it wasn't.

_Watashiha inorituzuker__u…_

Kanda's eyes widened. He remembered that melody. Where was it? Not a dream.

_Mou kakonnokotoni ai__…_

It was beautiful and sad. Clownish, yet somehow…some sort of lullaby.

_Soshite bouyaha nemurini tsuite  
Ikizuku haino nakano hono o hitotsu, futatsuto…_

Wait…clownish?

_Ukabu fukurami itoshi yakogao  
Daichini taruru ilusenno yume, yume__…_

The ark.

* * *

Kanda swept past the team of sleeping scientist, grateful that they hadn't received their coffee from Lenalee yet. Boarding the ark, he took a deep breath and held it until he saw the familiar white buildings. He heard the melody even louder in here, and realized that it was Allen's song.

Sucking in a breath he shouted, "MOYASHI!"

The swordsman was surprised at how loud his voice was and how well it resounded throughout the white town. He smirked when he heard the playing abruptly stop on a sour note.

Allen stuck his head out of one of the white doors, "BaKanda?!"

"Gonna let me in?"

* * *

Allen shied away from Kanda uncomfortably, feeling as if his cool gaze was scrutinizing the 14th's room. The white-haired boy went back to the piano and covered the keys respectfully, protecting it from accumulating dust.

"Why did you run away?"

Allen jumps a little, "I didn't run."

Kanda scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Okay, why did you 'briskly walk' away?!" His temper wasn't something he could easily control.

"I'm…not sure."

Allen walked over to the large standing mirror and stared sadly at the odd man in the reflection. However, Kanda only saw Allen's forlorn and tired face.

The strange figure smiled eerily at Allen, his dark eyes widening the slightest, his large mouth seeming to only grow as the seconds ticked by. Allen sighed as he studied the dark shadow, and the shadow mimicked him, sighing, but never letting go of that sickening smile. Allen touched the mirror, and the shadow came up to cover Allen's hand, standing behind the boy, mocking the younger's small stature. Allen grimaced.

Kanda stared at Allen as he stood in front of the mirror. What was he seeing as he looked at himself? Kanda knew what he saw. A small, tired boy who's perfect face had been marred by stress and worry and war. Paler than usual, it made the gray bags under his eyes stand out and the scar on his face even more red. His silver locks seemed a bit dulled, and so did the sparkle of his eyes. Allen's frown didn't suit him at all, making him look like an entirely different person.

Soon Allen came back to reality and took a seat on the floor, despite there being a couch on the other side of the room, "You know I'm being watched because of this song, right?"

The question caught Kanda off-guard. Furrowing his brows, he answered with a small yes.

"Could I be the 14th? I'm not sure."

Kanda looked at the boy, wondering where he was getting at.

The boy let out a single dry laugh before continuing, "I had a foster father, Mana. He was the 14th's brother."

Kanda's eyes widened a fraction at this new piece of information. He sensed a story coming on, so he plopped himself next to Allen, hoping that he could keep his temper in check—he didn't like stories all that much.

"I lived on the streets when I was younger. Mana adopted me on Christmas. He was a good man with a big heart, so I was always happy to travel with him."

"Then…why don't you like Christmas?"

"Oh, it's not that I dislike it. Mana always made sure we celebrated. He also made it my official day to celebrate my birthday, since neither of us knew when it was. But…" Allen leaded back, letting gravity pull his body to the ground. He kept his hands at his sides, tilting his head to stare at the mirror again.

"Where is he now?"

"Mana…died on a winter day near Christmas. I just…stopped having a reason to celebrate."

Kanda was at a loss for anything to say. He wasn't a very sentimental person, but it wasn't like he didn't really care.

Kanda growled at the mirror, wondering what was so important to Allen within that mirror.

"This mirror, Kanda…" Allen began, surprising Kanda again. The swordsman was beginning to hate that about the boy. He glared at Allen through his reflection in the mirror.

"I can see the 14th Noah, Kanda. He's always standing right behind me. Mirrors allow us to see each other."

"Well, what does the bastard look like?" Kanda demanded harshly.

Allen laughed slightly and pondered on what he should say. The small exorcist turned his head to look at Kanda as he whispered, "He looks like a nightmare…"

Kanda was disturbed by this. He looked at the mirror, but only saw his and Allen's reflections. He cursed, standing hurriedly, grabbing the mirror and placing it in a corner, the glass facing away from Allen. Satisfied, he dropped down next to Allen again, swiftly learning over the boy and placing a chaste kiss on his lips. The boy's face brightened and let out his first real smile in a few days.

"Thank you, Kanda." Kanda "che'd" and, taking Allen's hand, guided him back to the younger's room for some rest.

"Yuuuu," Augh, Lavi again, "What are you going to give Allen?"

"Shit."

* * *

"It's Christmas!!!!"

"Merry Christmas!"

"Yay, presents!"

Allen sat calmly on a couch in the corner of the room which contained the big Christmas tree that he and Kanda decorated not too long ago and watched happily as many finders, scientists, and exorcists exchange gifts and find their presents under the tree. He had received his presents early from Lavi and Lenalee, whom both loved Christmas dearly and couldn't restrain themselves. Lenalee had gave him a scarf not unlike the one she had made Kanda, and Lavi thrust a mystery book upon him, claiming it was a very good read and how it was his favorite book to read, and one of the first at that.

"Yuuuuu…" Lavi whined when he met up with Kanda.

"You must want to die or something, using that name," Kanda responded.

"Go talk to Allen, at least," Lavi pestered, trying to urge Kanda over to the couch. Kanda fought the urge to cut the annoying rabbit's head off, but decided, being that it was Christmas after all, he would spare him.

Kanda made his way over to Allen, Lavi and Lenalee trailing a safe distance behind him. When Allen saw him and smiled a bit, and Kanda did his best to smile back without looking scary…or twitching…or killing someone because someone else is bound to see that smile also.

"Happy Christmas, Moya----….er, Allen."

"Happy Christmas…Kanda."

Kanda arched his eyebrow, realizing that Allen almost called him "Yu" but stopped himself. The samurai then came to the conclusion that he really wouldn't have minded if Allen had said his given same.

Lavi smacked Kanda on the back, "Let's try that again, shall we?"

Kanda shoved him away and sat on the couch next to the boy, "Merry Christmas, Allen."

Allen giggled at the sound of his name, "Merry Christmas, Yu."

Kanda smiled his best again before leaning in gingerly to whisper into Allen's ear, "Happy Birthday, too." Kanda slipped a bracelet onto Allen's right hand—one that resembled Kanda's own. It had a few Japanese characters on it, but Allen decided he would ask about them later.

Allen's eyes teared up a bit and brought the bracelet up to his eye-level, "Thank you very much, Yu." The small boy then brought the bracelet to his chest, hugging it gently.

A little to happy at Allen's reaction and filled with some sort of adrenaline, Kanda bit out, "Ah, to hell with it."

Grasping Allen's chin, he captured the boy's lips in a passionate kiss, immediately seeking entry into his small mouth. They stayed there, locked together for a minute, ignoring gasps, stuck in their own world. The hand that had grabbed Allen's face was now stroking it, feeling the soft skin, and the mouth that captured his lips were now drinking in his taste.

When they broke apart, they found the Order staring back at them. Allen's face easily grew red, and Kanda was just annoyed, whether it was more at the crowd or his outburst he wasn't really sure.

But Kanda had decided what he was going to give Allen this Christmas was the little bit of the comfort he always needed.

* * *

"So, Kanda…" Lavi drawled out, a little sleepy from the party.

"What?!" Kanda snapped, he was tired from the redhead's antics the past few days. He didn't want to do anything with the rabbit, especially since the swordsman was already comfortable at Allen's side on the couch, the boy curled up at his side, holding onto Kanda's arm and intertwining their fingers.

"I just realized, I haven't given you your present."

Kanda was handed a large square object wrapped up festively. He looked at it suspiciously, "Is something going to jump out at me?"

"No!" Lavi was offended at Kanda's thinking.

"Bite me?"

"Nope."

"…..kill me?"

"Honestly, Kanda…"

Shrugging, he was about to open it when Lavi slapped his hands away, "Ah, ah, ah, Kandy-kinns!"

A blood vessel definitely popped in Kanda's brain, "Fucker!"

"You can't open it yet." Lavi wagged his finger at him, "It's actually for you and Allen…but still, neither of you can open until you become a couple…before New Years!"

"That's in like…a week, Lavi!" Allen protested.

"Where's the catch?" Kanda interrupted.

"Hehehe," Lavi giggled at his new game, "if you don't announce and prove to the whole Order that you're a couple and can stay a couple, then you can't open the gift, and instead, this gift will become everyone in the Order's. Trust me…you DO NOT want them to have what's in this."

Lavi took the present back for safe keeping, and both boys sat there, flabbergasted at what to do.

"Let's kill him," suggested Kanda.

* * *

Author's Note: So yay, Christmas! Although….I have no tree…and I kinda wrote this in a rush…and I'm dirt poor.

Please review and make me feel better!


	10. Trepidations

Author's Note: PLEASE PRETEND THAT THIS IS LIKE…THE DAYS AFTER CHRISTMAS. I kind of died and went away for a little while. All after Christmas I had to start preparing for my final exams. I'm a bit of a study freak. Now, I get a little time to write this weekend before I start my new classes…basically, I'm taking everything by a week to week basis. I can't promise anything. Hope people are still interested in this story! 10 chapters, w00t!

Disclaimer:…no

"Inspire Me"

Chapter 10: Trepidation

* * *

Allen sat quietly on the same couch with Kanda. Everyone else had left, yet they still sat there, pondering their next move. Allen would love it if Kanda would agree to just let them become a couple. He had already kissed him practically before the whole Order. What was there to lose? His pride?

Allen giggled, searching for a question that would get the angry samurai's attention, "So, Kanda. You've always wanted to kill Lavi. Now's your chance—you're probably angry enough. Just inform me; which is the best way to kill a rabbit?"

Kanda turned his head to Allen and looked at the boy's bright grey eyes. Kanda knew he was just kidding, "I'll skin him. Roast him. Then give it to Jerry so he could make a dish out of him." Kanda then turned so he was fully facing Allen, swinging his legs up onto the couch Indian-style, "Tell me, Moyashi…you like food. What goes with rabbit?"

Allen turned to face Kanda fully, tucking his legs to the side of him grasping a pillow in his lap, "Oh, I think he'd go well in a stew. Soup du jour—Crème de la roasted Lavi!" Allen giggled into the pillow.

Kanda smirked, slightly amused at their running joke, "I don't know if anyone would eat it though…what are the pros and cons of eating a Lavi?"

"Well," Allen began in a voice deeper than his own, "There really aren't any pluses you can gain by eating a Lavi. However, there are many drawbacks—such as he is high in fat, lacking in meat in the head section, if you catch my drift, and you may very well get diabetes. In worst cases, an internal organ may explode."

Kanda laughed dryly and ruffled Allen's hair, "Maybe we shouldn't serve him to anyone?"

"Nah, we can give him to Hitler-moustache man."

"And Link, too. There's enough Lavi for the both of them."

* * *

Lavi was feeling horrible. In the 10 minutes it took him to put his pajamas on and brush his hair and teeth, he must have sneezed about 30 times.

He clutched his head as he sneezed once again, "Kanda…stop it."

He sneezed once more, "Allen!! I thought we were friends!"

As soon as he wiped his nose, another sneeze violently escaped him, "WHY?!"

* * *

"Beansprout…"

"Yah?" They were currently on their way to their rooms, Kanda walking Allen to his first, making sure he didn't get lost.

"What are we going to do about that Usagi's present?"

"Seriously?"

Kanda grumbled and pinched himself trying to not curse at the younger boy, "Yes. Seriously."

"Well…" Allen contemplated for a little while. However, as soon as Allen saw his familiar door, he smiled and answered, "Whatever you want to do, Kanda. Goodnight."

Allen closed his door without waiting for Kanda's reply. The samurai, beyond annoyed at the world it seemed, stomped back to his own room, "I don't want to think about it by myself, you retard."

* * *

Kanda hadn't gotten any sleep that night. He broke his routine and decided to not train that morning, for the simple reason that he didn't have enough energy. It's not like Kanda stayed awake all night thinking about an answer about his and Allen's dilemma, he just stared at the ceiling all night and sleep never came to him.

Allen came to sit next to him that morning in the cafeteria, a mountain of breakfast food items teetering on his tray, along with his usual dango and sweets, "Good morning, Kanda."

Kanda tried to look up at Allen and respond, but it turned out looking more like a twitch, and sounding more like a dying animal's last grunts of life. Allen looked at him worriedly, but continued to eat next to him. Every so often, Allen stole glances at the swordsman, peeking to see if there had been any signs of life. The white-haired exorcist was relieved when Kanda decided to pick up his chopsticks.

"Hatred…immense hatred…hatred…Usagi…death," Kanda grumbled to his soba noodles, repeatedly stabbing them with the chopsticks he finally had the will to pick up, his eyes shrouded by his thick layer of dark raven bangs.

Allen stared wide-eyed at him, hoping that it wasn't some kind of ancient Japanese for of voodoo. He considered warning Lavi, but thought it was too much trouble, especially if Kanda was going to start muttering Allen's name while he bashed his favorite soba dish.

* * *

Allen was a bit worried, it was already the day before new year's eve, and Kanda hadn't come to him with his decision at all. They basically had two days left to do something, anything. The young exorcist wandered the hallways, searching for Kanda. When he found the training room, he found Kanda beating up a punching bag with all his might grinding out Lavi's nickname.

"Uhm, Kanda?" Allen said timidly, hoping to not get run through by a mentally disturbed Kanda, "Did you think any more about our…situation?"

Kanda watched triumphantly as the sand spilled out of the punching bag, "Maybe."

"….That's not an answer, Kanda."

"Che." Kanda moved on to the next punching bag, this time using only his fists to try to break it open.

"Kanda…I like you so…"

He didn't pay any attention; he was lost in the chanting of Lavi's name mixed with the word death.

"Kanda…could you please listen?"

Still nothing, Kanda was concentrating as the bag swung back and forth to him in time with his punches. As soon as it would get close enough to hit him, the dark-haired exorcist would brutally punch it away.

"…..YU!"

"Wha—," unfortunately, Kanda was hit by the punching bag mid question.

"S-sorry, about that, Kanda."

Kanda sighed and stood up, "Now…what do you want from me?"

Allen furrowed his brows at the question's wording, "Well…"

"Spit it out."

Allen huffed, annoyed, he turned on his heels back towards the exit, "Never mind, Kanda…"

"OI. Come back here!" Kanda ran his way a little bit, but before he could pick up any speed, Allen was out the door already, "Shit…"

"HAHAHA! You fucked up, Yu-chan!" Lavi popped out from behind the pillar, attempting to give the swordsman a noggie.

"YOU! Why the FUCK are you EVERYWHERE?!" Kanda roared, tossing the redhead off him.

"I dunno. But it's pretty cool, right?" Lavi laughed, brushing some dirt off his clothes.

"What do you want from me?"

"Au contraire, my friend. I'm doing something for you!"

"You're making me hate the world."

"I'm teaching you a valuable lesson."

"That friends like you suck?"

"I didn't know you though of me as you're friend! I'm so happy!"

"I wish you were dead."

"I'm not dying anytime soon. Get over it."

"Fuck you."

"Anyway…did you even hear what Allen said?"

"No. I was busy envisioning your death."

"He just told you he liked you, and you totally blew him off. Totally ace performance, by the way," Lavi said the last part sarcastically.

"I don't give a shit if he said he li—," Kanda stopped to let his brain process a bit, "Wait…he said that?"

"Yeah. And you totally ignored him."

"This is YOUR fault."

"It's not my fault that you ignored your boyfriend."

"He's…not my boyfriend," the word sounded alien on Kanda's tongue.

"Oh, but he really could be…if you'd just treat him a bit better more often."

"I…treat him fine," Kanda muttered, voice a bit small for his liking.

"You only treat him better than you used to," Lavi crossed his arms as he made his point.

"…it's still an improvement?" All of Kanda's fire died on that last statement, which didn't come out like one at all.

"It's not good enough."

Kanda contemplated his options, "…you're a sick, sick person."

"That's got nothing to do with this."

"What is THIS?" Kanda flailed his arms.

"Your LOVE LIFE. Duh," Lavi whacked Kanda on the head lightly, "Now, if we don't get a move on, who knows who'll snatch Allen up?"

"….teach me. NOW."

* * *

"Tim…I can't believe I fell for a completely rude and insensitive guy," Allen complained to the golden golem resting atop his snow white hair.

Allen sighed, "This isn't going to work out, is it Tim?"

The golden golem responded by pulling on Allen's hair enough to hurt. The exorcist untangled the golem from his hair and tossed it away from him, knowing that he wouldn't hurt it that way, anyway.

"You're right, Tim. I like him. But there's no way his bipolar arse is going to confess to me and the whole Order that he likes me AND will be willing to date me and such…"

Allen sighed again before crossing December 30th off his calendar, "One more day, Tim."

* * *

"This…is really hopeless…," Lavi nearly cried for his best friend.

"No shit."

"I mean, seriously."

"If you admit this defeat, does that mean you won't show whatever you've been hiding?"

"Not a chance, Yu-chan!" Lavi sung and skipped to find a brush for Kanda's hair, "Do you think Allen likes your hair up or down?"

"Why would I know?"

Kanda reluctantly let Lavi brush his hair, "We'll leave it down for today."

"I hate you. It's going to get in my face."

"Like those bangs don't?"

"Shut up…," Kanda laced up his boot, "What if he hates me now?"

"Are you seriously worried if someone doesn't like you, Kanda?" Lavi sounded a bit shocked.

Kanda elbowed him from his place on the stool, "It's kind of what this is all about."

"I know. Allen's not the kind of person who hates people. So…no worries?"

"….you don't sound too confident when you say that. Besides, why are you helping me? Isn't this kind of ruining your own game?"

"But…you're my best friend first of all, so…"

"Yeah, yeahh…"

"Go get 'im, tiger!"

* * *

Allen heard a knock at his door, but only rolled over. When the knocking turned into angry raps at his door, he pulled the pillow over his face. He knew the only one who would knock like that on his door without saying who it was would be Kanda.

Soon, Allen fell back asleep for an hour until he heard another rhythmic knocking, "It's your bestest buddy ever, LAVI!!"

"Tim, open the door."

Lavi bounced into the room, hopping on Allen's bed, "It's New Year's Eve, dummy! Get up and get dressed!"

"You know you've won your stupid game already, stop bothering me." Allen rolled onto his stomach so he wouldn't have to look at the redhead.

"Aw, c'mon Allen! Don't be like that!"

Allen muffled something into his pillow.

"Whatchu say?" Lavi cupped a hand to his ear.

Allen picked up his head, "Fuck you, asshole."

Lavi was absolutely shocked, "Allen, you never curse! Why at me?!"

When the white-haired boy didn't respond to that Lavi tried to lighten the mood, "You've been hanging around Yu too long. Hahaha."

Allen still didn't respond, so he tried the tactic he knew would ALWAYS work with Allen, "Jerry's cooking a special New Year's Eve breakfast."

"When?" Allen questioned, anger still present in his voice.

"In about 10 minutes."

"I'll be there. Get out." Lavi was immediately chased out by Tim and shut out of the room.

Kanda came from behind the corner, a quizzical look displayed, "What happened to you?"

"Allen's mad…reeeeeaaaallly mad…"

Kanda was a bit fearful, "….exactly how mad?"

"Like…he cursed at me twice mad. You're in deep trouble, Yu," Lavi admitted, "As far as he thinks, he's given up on the contest. It took the promise of food to get him out of bed."

"I hate you" was all Kanda could say.

* * *

Allen trudged down the hallways to the cafeteria, patting down his messy hair. He grabbed a tray and miraculously, Jerry had already completed his favorite dishes. Allen guessed that the "special" part was some of the decorative streamers sticking out of some of the food. Allen sighed loudly, looking for a seat.

"Allen, there's a seat here," Allen was surprised at Kanda calling out to him, but shook it off casually and started eating at the indicated place.

"Do…do you need anything else?" Kanda was trying really hard to keep his voice even and somewhat nice sounding.

Allen laughed on the inside, but didn't make a sound.

Lavi stared wide-eyed at how bad the situation had become, "Allen? Did you not hear or something?"

Allen stopped eating for a brief moment to push an empty plate aside before digging in some more. Mouth full Allen piped up, "Not from you."

Lavi gave Kanda a look that pretty much said 'that's cold.'

Allen topped of that plate and Kanda tried again, "You finished that plate pretty quickly. Did you like what was on it? Do…you want some more of it?"

Allen secretly wanted to hug Kanda for trying so hard to be nice, but leading him on was just too much fun, "No. Just eat your own stuff and let me be."

Kanda frustrated settled for snapping his chopsticks in half instead of breaking Lavi's neck in two. Lavi kicked him under the table, and he knew that he needed to keep working it.

"Allen…"

"What?"

"Uh, there's going to be a…fireworks show tonight…"

"I know."

"The whole Order's going to be there."

"Basically."

"There's….going to be lots of fireworks…," Kanda was losing it.

"No shit."

Stunned at Allen's use of a curse word, Kanda gripped the table, "Are you going?"

"The whole Order's going to be there, so I'm guessing YEAH." Allen stood with his tray full of empty dishes and started to leave the cafeteria.

Kanda's brain ticked a little slow, this was all new to him—chasing after something he wanted. Another kick from Lavi and he sprinted after the boy.

"Stop running away from me!"

"Kanda, I'm not runni—,"

" 'Briskly walking' I KNOW!" Kanda huffed and kept a hand strongly on the door, blocking Allen's way out.

"What do you want?"

Kanda ground his teeth together, but when he saw Lavi giving him a big NO sign, he know he had to ask Allen properly, "Will. You. Go. With. Me?"

Allen giggled and dropped the mad act, "Sure! Meet me later."

The smaller boy gave Kanda a peck on the cheek before skipping past him back to his room.

"Hahaha," Lavi laughed, letting out the breath he's been holding, "That was TOUGH. I was so sure he was mad at you."

"Wasn't he?"

"Nah, the Brit was probably acting so he could get that out of you. He's not THAT fickle."

"….I hate him."

"Nah, you love him, silly. Now let's get ready."

* * *

Author's Note: When I was writing this…I realized that the next chapter…might be the last one!! D=


	11. Fireworks Finale

Author's Note: This unfortunately (for some people) is probably the last chapter. DX Please read and enjoy…and REVIEW!

Disclaimer: Hoshino-sensei…please get better. We need you!

"Inspire Me"  
Chapter 11: Fireworks Finale

* * *

Allen hummed a small tune while getting ready to meet Kanda to see the fireworks outside the Order that night. He really hoped that Kanda was genuinely doing this because some part of him actually liked the white-haired exorcist, and not just to save his ass from a potentially embarrassing reveal of Lavi's Christmas present to them.

He sighed while putting on his cross and remembered how excited he was the last time he put it on before going out into the town alone with Kanda. It had been one of the most fun days he'd had at the Order. Deciding to be a little different, Allen done away with his white shirt and gray vest, and pulled on a white v-neck shirt and paired it with a purple hoodie he got from Jerry. He smiled when the colors complemented his golden cross, but decided that he needed a scarf to go with it since he would be standing outside. He wrapped his neck in a gray scarf twice for warmth and watched as a good amount of it dangled well past his waist. The cursed boy smoothed his hair a bit before brushing off his usual tight-legged black pants.

Then, he immediately brightened when he head a knock at the door, "Kanda!"

He swung open the door to greet his "date," but he was stifled by Lavi's hand and lifted off his feet. Allen kicked at Lavi, trying to break free, but the Junior Bookman's only response was a slight laughing noise.

"Don't worry Allen!" Lavi assured.

That was when Allen decided he was pissed enough to bite the redhead's hand, "What the bloody hell are you doing to me?!"

"It's not like I'm raping you, jeeeez."

* * *

Kanda tucked a lock of raven hair behind his ear and cursed because he was told to leave it down. Grumbling, he brushed the back of his head, checking for knots. When he found none, he moved on to grab his navy sweater before leaving to retrieve Allen.

When he arrived there, he knocked on Allen's door, only to be surprised at how it suddenly fell of its hinges. Peering in he cursed loudly when he didn't find the boy he was looking for, "….it must be Lavi…"

At a loss for what to do, Kanda stepped into the room to wait and see if either of them would come this way.

* * *

"Lavi…where are we?" Allen asked, tired of the other's antics.

"Well, we're at the highest point in the whole Order! Pretty neat, huh?"

"No," Allen struggled a bit against the cool metal on his wrists, "And why are you chaining me to the wall?"

"I'm making you a damsel in distress, of course!"

"Kanda might not make it in time…"

"That could happen…" Lavi pondered, "But that's what makes this fun!"

"You're the only one that's having fun!!!" Allen screeched.

"Yay!"

"You're quite literally fucked up."

"I know!" Lavi agreed with a smile.

Laughing, he pulled a black golem out of his pocket, "Hey, golem thing! Remember the message I recorded before? I need you to play that for Kanda. He should be in Allen's room by now. Be as speedy as you can, little guy! Bye!" The cheery exorcist flung the golem into the air and it sped away.

"I hate you, Lavi."

"You know…people have been saying that a lot lately…"

"I wonder why?" Allen deadpanned.

"Well, I better be off, too. Wouldn't want ol' Yuu-chan to find me here, would I?" And with that last sentence, Lavi bounced away, leaving a very confused and agitated Allen alone and chained to the wall.

* * *

Kanda sat impatiently on Allen's bed, punching the boy's pillow as hard as he could without possibly ripping it to shreds. Then a ball hit him in the face. Swearing in pain, he picked up the golem, throwing it away from him.

However, the golem played a message, "Yuuuuuu-chaaaaaan!"

Kanda nearly threw up in his mouth at the sound of Lavi's voice on the recording, "You may have noticed that your little Moyashi isn't there waiting for you. Well, that's because….I KIDNAPPED HIM!!! HAHAHAHA!"

Kanda plopped back down on the bed disbelievingly, "He's still currently at the Order, and you can still go with him to the fireworks show. That is…if you can find him!"

Kanda could almost feel his blood pressure rise, "Oh! And the same rules still apply. If you don't confess tonight before midnight, I show everyone your present! If you do, you can have the present to keep, and you get the lovely Moyashi-chan as your boyfriend! Hopefully I'll see you there, buddy!"

Kanda stared at the golem as it flew away slowly. He felt all the color drain from his face, "Holy shit fuck!"

* * *

"Shit…shit…shit…shit," Kanda chanted as he checked each and every room. He sped around corners and ran down numerous hallways. He didn't even know which floor he was on anymore.

"Shiiiiiiiit," Kanda cursed, breathing heavily. He came upon another set of steps and nearly threw himself at them. He thanked whatever god was listening to him because he hadn't fallen once yet.

But…oh, god is cruel, and Kanda found himself tripping up the steps and lying prostrate, face into the ground. He checked his nose for blood and rubbed his injured knees, "Motherless fuckers…"

Kanda laid there for a while, catching his breath, but then realized what he was running around for, "SHIT! Moyashiii!!"

And thankfully, Kanda heard a small noise back. He ran down the corridor and around another corner, "Moyashi?!"

"Kanda!"

"Bingo!" Kanda said and dashed up yet another flight of stairs. In the corner of his eye, he caught sight of clouds outside the window.

* * *

Allen hung his head. He had been waiting up there for God knows how long, and his arms were growing to be tired of being held in the same position by the handcuffs. Lavi had even made sure to really bind Allen's left hand, knowing well that his Innocence could easily break through the chain.

He stared dismally at the spider on the far corner of the room. It climbed up the wall and Allen prayed that it wasn't going to go anywhere near him. Shaking the stiffness out of his neck, he sighed.

Thankfully, a loud crashing sound startled him, accompanied by swearing. The white-haired boy perked up and called for Kanda. When he wasn't answered for a while, he called again.

When there was still nothing, he cried desperately, "Kanda!" He heard a small noise that sounded a lot like Japanese.

He let a tear escape his eye as he craned his neck to look out the window. He knew that the show was going to start soon for he could hear the quiet chatter of people outside. But Allen also knew that he was tired and scared of being up there alone anymore, "KANDAAAA!"

* * *

"KANDAAAA!" The samurai nearly smiled at how loud the voice was. He ran down one last corridor and broke down a door to see Allen taking another large breath to call for him.

"Shit." Kanda cursed and made quick work of the chains that bound Allen to the wall, and, thinking quickly, he hefted the smaller boy up over his shoulder and ran, carrying him like that.

"Kanda, Kanda!" Allen called, slightly embarrassed that his ass was practically right next to Kanda's face, "Put me down!"

"Shit, Allen! Not right now!" Kanda came back down the corridor and through other passageways. He was careful, however, with the staircase he tripped on.

Then, Allen heard the sound of Komui's voice talking outside, "Kanda! There's no time! We've lost."

Right then, Kanda's mind shut down and he broke the glass of the nearest window, "FUCK!!"

He placed a hand quickly over Allen's head, and jumped out the window without any sort of hesitation. Allen screamed at Kanda's idiocy. Clearly Kanda had given up trying to make his way through the Order and deduced that the next best thing to do was to jump out the next window he saw, which just so happened to be very high up. Allen clung to Kanda as the cold air bit at his face.

"Do something," Kanda plainly said.

"Do something?! You're the one that threw us out the window!" Allen screeched. When the younger exorcist saw that Kanda had no retort, he activated his Innocence and tried to slow their descent by scraping along the side of the building.

Thankfully, they came crashing down on something remotely soft—Lavi. The Junior Bookman cried out while Kanda sat atop him and Allen in his lap.

"That was…unexpected," Komui admitted.

Kanda's mind then decided to jolt back to life and he stood all of them up, literally flinging Lavi to a standing position before punching him in the face. He looked around the crowd and saw that the fireworks hadn't started yet and smirked triumphantly.

"Fuck you, Lavi. And fuck all of you people. I love Allen Walker," the swordsman declared before pulling Allen into a crushing hug, slamming their lips together passionately in their first public kiss.

"Yay! Let's start the fireworks now!" Komui happily pressed a button and a few brilliantly colored fireworks jetted into the air, exploding loudly.

"My Yuu-kun…" Tiedoll cried, "My Yuu-kun is all grown up!!"

Kanda turned to his new and first boyfriend, "You DO realize that we're going on a date like…TOMORROW, right?"

"Sure," Allen agreed and smiled up at the raven-haired man. Then he turned to watch the fireworks, ecstatic that he had got to be one of those people to have a New Year's kiss.

* * *

"Allen!" Kanda called to the white-haired boy sitting on the new couch Kanda ordered in his room.

"Hey. Where have you been?" Allen stood to place a kiss on Kanda's cheek.

"Bunny boy finally gave us our Christmas present," Kanda informed, holding up the square object.

Allen laughed. It had been several days since the New Year's party when Lavi had promised to give it to them if they had won his stupid game. The smaller exorcist allowed the Japanese man to sit on the couch, but was pulled down to sit on the elder's lap. Allen giggled happily at this.

"Let's open it."

Allen removed the bow painfully slow, almost teasing the both of them. Impatiently, Kanda ripped the wrapping paper off and tossed it behind them. They were greeted with an large, unsightly pink book.

"Memories?" Kanda read the title questioningly.

"Well…I don't know! Open it!" Allen placed his hand over Kanda's larger one and together they flipped open the front cover.

"Wow…" Kanda sighed, eyes softening, a bit embarrassed.

"Awww. Yuu! When were all these taken?" Allen exclaimed. He looked through all the pictures. They were all of him and Kanda. On that mission back to Japan, their first "date", them in the baths together, decorating the Christmas tree…nearly everything that they had done together in the past year was in this book.

"Lavi outdid himself this time." Kanda smirked, slightly nuzzling his nose in Allen's hair.

The younger giggled in response, "This is really nice."

"It's embarrassing."

"It's you being cute, Yuu!"

"That's why it's embarrassing."

"Shut it!" Allen playfully smacked the man behind him and happily received a kiss from Kanda. He grinned toothily, "I love Yuu!"

Kanda's face contorted, "I said you could call me by my given name. I didn't say you could make puns out of it."

"But it's so fun!" Allen planted a big kiss on Kanda's lips.

"Moyashi!" Kanda reached to tickle Allen a bit.

"Hey! Don't call me that!" The younger warned between laughs.

Kanda stopped and wrapped his arms around Allen, placing the book beside them on the small table. Allen sighed contentedly, leaning fully back into his lover. Many thoughts ran through his mind, but he smiled all the bad things away…_ 'This has been such an ordeal. But…I realized that I had my inspiration right here, in the form of two protective arms encasing me with the only love I have known since Mana. We both have minds that knew each other so well, and all Kanda and I had to do was inspire each other to keep on walking.'_

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this story! Please review and check out my other stuff. =]


End file.
